The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that single, home bound, sick or elderly people living by themselves creates a conflict between a loved one calling all the time and not wanting to be a pest. When several persons are ‘checking in’, the randomness of the phone calls sometimes leaves large gaps in time. Knowing this, the interested party(ies) may have a level of anxiety by not knowing the status of the subject person at any given time. The single, home bound, sick or elderly person living by themselves also achieves peace of mind knowing if they are not active, help will be coming. There are existing services that call subject person with information or looking for responses. These services require calls from the service to confirm status.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.